


Different Worlds

by SilverMoon45



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Confusion, F/M, I Love You, Male-Female Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4356977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMoon45/pseuds/SilverMoon45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarice had been wishing to meet her fave characters in the game Assasins Creed 1-6. Lets just say her wish came true...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting Some Familiar Faces

"Clarice,I love you forever. Just remeber that Ok?"Jason said leaning in closer and closer to get a kiss out of Clarice. "Bye.."Jason said. 'Wait wait wait...He kisses me and says goodbye?? That's all?'Clarice thought getting mad. Ok so Clarice is 17,a klutz,and knows how to crack a good punch so don't piss her off. "I am absolutely threw with you Jason!!!You kiss then leave I would choose James Kidd over you!!!!" Jason looked over his shoulder and said "I was already threw with you." Wow he was cheating on her this whole time. Clarice felt a weird knot in her throat and made an ocean of tears. "Fine I'll just go and look at James Kidds' smexiness", Clarice said running into her house and turning on her game console. 'Lets get this party started..'Clarice thought. ~5 Hours Later~ Some time later Clarice was sleeping. She was probably thinking about Assassin's Creed characters kissing her. Bzzzzzzzttttttttt!!! "Oh jaysus where the hell are we?" a muscline voice said. "I don't know Kenway but-"James Kidd got cut off and looked at a girls body on the bed. Edward pointed to the body and all the boys crowded around her to look and inspect Clarice. Connor poked her,Arno said she was beautiful in French,Edward said he should take her home,James Kidd said her chest was good enough for him,Ezio asked what color where Clarice's panties Altair just shrugged and Shaun instantly fell in love with the girl. All the boys mumbled and saw one eye open from the body. "Shhhh she is awake..."Connor pointed out. "No duh.."Shaun whispered. Clarice inspected her surrondings seeing tons of men around her. "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH WHAT THE HELL IS THIS??? IS THIS SOME SORT OF PRANK DIANA??....DO NOT PUT BOYS IN MY ROOM THAT ARE DRESSED AS ASSASSIN'S CREED CHARACTERS.....Diana...DIANA...Oh...Mah...Gawd...Diana didn't come over last night soo that means...you guys are real..."Clarice said. Her eyes were as big saucers. She looked at their weapons and laughed to herself. "Um...Hi I'm Clarice McWillis...You don't have to tell me who y'all are because I already know y'all..."Clarice said. Connor had a suspicious look on his face and said "So you know us Ms.Clarice?" "Yup I sure do-Wait hold on you don't think I follow y'all around town do you?Cause if you do then guess again. I am not in the mood to argue with another boy." Ezio sat down next to Clarice and put his arm around her making her blush a bit. "Let me take a good guess...Hmmm you had yelled at your boyfriend and broke up with him" Clarice had jumped up and looked at Ezio with a suspicious look and rolled her eyes. "Well my bros I am going to go and make some food so if it tastes horrible feel free to make fun of it",Clarice said running downstairs to the kitchen. "Wow she is beautiful isn't she??"Shaun asked. Everyone nodded. "The food's done!!!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um...Shaun is cuttin up on Clarice and everybody else...

"The Food is done!!!!!",Clarice shouted. All the men rushed to the kitchen and sat down as of they were playing musical chairs. "Okie Dokie then....Um...I just.made pizza and-" Before Clarice could finish most of the men hurried to pick a slice unsure of what to do. The pizza was delicious and hot. "Um...I'm not hungry for pizza maybe some subway,"Shaun said. Clarice looked at Shaun and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Shaun,Honey,You need to understand that I am NOT driving just to get you food when there is already pizza" Shaun stood up and left the room quietly. "Looks as is if someone ain't so happy with their answer,"James said winking at Clarice. "Um..So yeah I'm gonna go get ready for bed..." Clarice left along with the others. 

 

~5 Hours Later~

Zzzzz

Clarice was in a deep sleep but everyone else was awake exploring the house. "Hey Edward?Wanna go look at Clarice?"James asked. Edward nodded and the two both walked upstairs and went inside. They saw a body lying on the bed. James touched the bodies chest. The two men chuckled. "Well look who's in my room,"Clarice said. Edward and James both froze. They slowly turned around seeing Clarice in a shirt and sleeping pants. "Get out you creeps!" Clarice yelled. The two ran out. The girl jumoed onto her bed giving a frustrated groan. Knoock Knoock!! "Come on in" Shaun walked in. 'What does he want with me' She thought. "Um we need to talk," Shaun said stting down in a chair with dirty clothing. "Ooh what is this about? Hmm...let me guess...Ah! Is it about your subway?"Clarice giggled. Shaun got up and kissed Clarice for a loooong time. "Woah",Clarice said. What was that for? Why did Shaun kiss her? All these questions floated around Clarice. "Um..That was an apology," Shaun said. "Anyways I wanted to tell you Abstergo is on their way here to get the Assassin's," "Waiiiiit......WHHHHHAAATTT???!!!"Clarice shouted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh and the next chapter is coming soon. And I am sooooo sorry about not updating this on weeks you guys 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this is my first book on archive and I hope you guys liked it!!!Oh and James Kidd is a guy...And Mary Read is his sister to spice things up a bit....And the update will be every week so on friday it might be updated.


End file.
